


Alec.exe has stopped working

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets his morning cuddles, Amused Magnus, Based on the extended sneak peek, Blushing Alec, Fluff, Husbands bickering, I love them so much, Just tooth-rotting fluff, M/M, Magnus tryin out different pet names, Miss them, They're So Married, ahhhh, grumpy alec is everything, grumpy but adorable, ignoring the angst for now, it's what he deserves, magnus loves it too, our boys are so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After pup and panda as pet names don't work, Magnus tries different kinds of pet names on his boyfriend in the hope one of the will catch on. Soon enough, when he isn't even trying, he says one that sends Alec heads over heels!





	Alec.exe has stopped working

**Author's Note:**

> ASDFGHJK  
> THE NEW EXTENDED SNEAK PEEK!! CAN I JUST SCREAM AHHHHHHH OUR BOYS ARE SO CUTEEEE  
> they single-handedly killed the entire fandom yesterday muahaha  
> this was based on that
> 
> Translated into Russian by my super-ninja-translator-friend-soulmate Shiorino!! Can find the translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7709357

Pup?

Panda?

Alec was sitting on the bed as he was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. He was also very grumpy, because... where were his morning cuddles? He leaned in for a kiss and Magnus just pulled back like that! Alec pouted as he looked up at Magnus, who was now going on about their morning exercise. Why, oh, why did he want to start a day with an exercise on that day of all days? Sure, they've been working out and training together now that he didn't have his magic anymore, but Magnus himself said that it was Alec's day off, so why spend it training? All that Alec wanted to do was to pull Magnus back into the bed and spend half of the day snuggling with him. But no, he had to get up and he glared at the evil sun that was shining brightly down onto him.

Magnus snorted when he saw Alec just grumpily looking in front of him and he sighed, finally sitting back down and he cocked his head to the side. Alexander didn't seem to like the breakfast after all the effort he put into it?! He was to the _farmer's_ market so that he could get Alec fresh oranges! And now he was just not eating?! No, no Alexander was going eat and _love_ the food if not... Magnus continued his little rant in his head, but then Alec finally started eating and he happily clasped his hands together.

“It isn’t good?” asked Magnus, his heart crushed, because Alec was still pouting and Alec quickly shook his head. He quite enjoyed the breakfast, Magnus was skilled cook even without his magic. But that wasn’t the point; he was very thankful for Magnus’ efforts, but where were the morning kisses and cuddles? Alec didn’t want to seem like he was too greedy so he struggled to put on the fakest of smiles he could ever muster.

“I like it,” said Alec.

“That’s not a happy smile,” said Magnus offended.

“The food’s lovely, but,” said Alec and felt his cheeks reddening. “What was up with that kiss, Magnus?” he asked and Magnus’ eyes grew wide when he finally realised why Alec was sulking. “And how about morning cuddles?” he then asked and placed his arms on top of his chest and Magnus’ heart melted. “B-but yeah, the food’s lovely,” he then added and looked down as his cheeks were burning up and Magnus just gently pushed the tray away and laid down next to Alec, who looked at him.

“I’m so sorry, how silly of me,” said Magnus and grinned. He was in such a hurry to get Alexander to try the breakfast that he completely forgot about all the morning cuddles and kisses his boyfriend needed to survive through the day. Alec seemed content with himself when he received a much _longer_ kiss and he kissed Magnus back with excitement as well. “Better?” asked Magnus and Alec happily nodded.

“You’re so sweet,” said Alec and kissed Magnus’ cheek. “Going all the way to the farmer’s market for me,” he said with a little voice. “Best boyfriend ever,” he muttered into the skin of Magnus’ neck and then placed another kiss over there. Happily, Magnus purred and then smiled all the way up to his ears.

“Indeed I am,” said Magnus and gently cupped Alec’s face. “I can’t help myself but to spoil you rotten, Shnookums,” said Magnus and then perked up to see Alec’s reaction. Maybe he’d like that pet name? Instead of a smile or a blush, all that Alec did was wrinkle his nose and he gave Magnus a look of disbelief.

“Shnookums?” asked Alec horrified and then shuddered. “Also, panda and a pup? Seriously?” asked Alec and a smile spread across his lips as he was slowly sipping on the orange juice, happily exhaling. Ah, he never remembered when the orange juice tasted so good. He was going to drink it slow, savour it and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Just you wait, Shadowhunter, I’ll finally find a perfect pet name for you,” said Magnus and Alec snorted.

“I’d love to see you try,” said Alec, convinced that Magnus wasn’t going to find anything that would fit him. Alec wasn’t very keen on pet names, so he was convinced that Magnus wasn’t going to find any that he’d like. But, he would still take a great joy in watching Magnus try and he just shook his head, laughing as he saw Magnus trying hard to think of more pet names to try on Alexander.

* * *

“Go, go, Alexander, we need our exercise for the day,” said Magnus, who was now in the process of warming up in the living room and Alec wanted to cry. Even after the breakfast and cuddling, he still wasn’t in the mood to go actually training. But seeing Magnus all energetic, warming up made him smile, because Magnus looked adorable. The magic thing was quite hard on Magnus indeed, but training with Alexander helped the process, kind of. He was still determined to get his magic back and he needed to be in top form when he was going to go face his father again. Therefore, Magnus was _very_ motivated with work outs.

“Magnus, it’s my day off,” whined Alec and then threw himself on the couch.

“Yes, I know,” said Magnus happily. “So, that’s why we could train together today,” said Magnus happily and went over to the couch and literally jumped on Alec, who was laying on his back. “Up we go, Alexander,” said Magnus and grinned as he leaned down to press another kiss on top of Alec’s pouty lips. Alexander sure did pout a lot that day!

The way Magnus was smiling down onto him and just how excited he was made Alec smiled. How could he say no to that face, huh? Alec shook his head and then leaned up to press a peck on top of Magnus’ lips and sat up. “Very well,” said Alec and Magnus happily chuckled. “Just, get off. I can’t move like this, you know?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Right, I’m sorry… Pumpkin?” asked Magnus carefully and looked at Alec.

“No,” said Alec and Magnus looked down.

“Damn it,” grumbled Magnus and Alec started laughing, leaving Magnus thinking again as Alec went to grab his stuff so that the two could make their way to the Institute for training. They could easily train at home, but no, Magnus insisted at the Institute, so that everyone could see what an amazing power couple they were.

Show off!

* * *

“You know the one thing I don’t like,” said Magnus and groaned. “Is walking. Walking is stupid,” said Magnus as he was ranting about it for ten minutes straight and Alec started laughing. “Hey, don’t laugh,” said Magnus and playfully squeezed Alec’s hand. They held hands as they were walking to the Institute and Alec only looked down, shrugging and a grin tugged at his lips.

“You do realise that the rest of us have to _walk_ everywhere, yes?”

“That’s not the point, Alexander,” said Magnus and then looked down. “My legs feel tired,” he groaned and Alec held back his laughter. “Walking… I’ll never get used to it,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him.

“I think it’s refreshing,” said Alec. “Walking around New York with you,” said Alec and gave him a little smile. Magnus frowned and then nodded with a hum.

“You do raise a valid point,” said Magnus softly. “Suppose we didn’t do walks, huh?” he asked and Alec nodded. It was kind of awesome to walk down the streets of New York City, Alec proudly holding Magnus’ hand as he was very keen on showing others that Magnus was his _boyfriend._ Portalling had its perks, but so did walking and Magnus smiled when he saw how happy Alec looked. “You look happy,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I am,” said Alec. “This is kind of romantic, yes?”

“You’re such a cheesy sap, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing. “But the downside is that I won’t be able to portal us to exotic places,” he then said and Alec shrugged.

“Why go there? Doesn’t matter where we are, everywhere with you is an exotic place for me,” blurted out Alec and then flushed up to his ears when he realised what he said. Alec blushed, Magnus was smitten and Magnus just pulled him close, kissing him sweetly and deeply.

“Aw, you’re so romantic today,” said Magnus as he pulled back. “I like it.”

“Good,” stammered Alec and then looked away.

“Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“Carry me?”

“What?! No! Why would I-”

“My legs hurt, I need to save up my energy for later so that I can kick your ass at the training,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec gave him a look of disbelief, but then quite quickly realised that he didn’t have any say in it.

“I don’t have any say in it, do I?” deadpanned Alec.

“No, not really,” said Magnus.

“Fine,” said Alec as he didn’t see any point in arguing. He leaned down and looked around. “Hop on,” he said and Magnus’ eyes lit up. A piggy back from Alexander? Yes, please! Alec held Magnus’ legs, who wrapped them around his waist and Magnus’ arms were around him, Alec happily smiling when he felt Magnus’ lips on his cheeks.

“Thank you, my little kitten,” whispered Magnus into his ear.

“No.”

“Bumblebee?” tried Magnus again.

“Hell no.”

“Bambie?”

“The fuck?” asked Alec.

“Well, it’s your eyes,” said Magnus. “They’re like Bambie’s! So pretty,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Magnus, get a grip,” said Alec, but his cheeks were red.

“Kitty-cat!”

“Mag-”

“Puppy,” carried on Magnus and Alec wished he had a turn off switch.

“No!”

“I’ll find your Achilles’ heel, Lightwood,” grumbled Magnus under his breath.

* * *

Alec was panting hard, trying to keep up with Magnus’ quick attacks. Sparring with his boyfriend really was something; both of them were beyond competitive and neither of them were really prepared to let go. Both wanted to win! However, Magnus was also cheating. The way he was dressed was _very_ distracting. The black tank top?! Magnus’ bare arms were out and now that he was all sweaty from the workout, Alec was drooling at his sight. It was so distracting that he barely managed to escape Magnus’ last attack.

“Come on, Shadowhunter, is this your best shot?” teased him Magnus and then quickly jumped back when he saw Alexander coming closer. Alec took a swing at him with his weapon, but Magnus swiftly ducked down and Alec cursed. Magnus was laughing softly and Alec flushed with embarrassment. But Magnus wasn’t laughing at him, he was just _happy._ Happy to be spending time with his lovely boyfriend.

“Slow down,” stammered Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Keep up, c’mon,” said Magnus and giggled. Yes, Magnus Bane giggled and Alec had a minor heart attack. By the Angel, was he beautiful!

“I’m trying,” groaned Alec and looked at his arms again. _Holy fuck._

“Is an 800-year-old warlock in better shape than you?”

“It’s not fair, you’re cheating!” shot back Alec.

“How am I cheating?!” asked Magnus and laughed.

“Well, the way you’re dressed,” said Alec and pointed at him. “The tank top, your bare arms, you’re all sweaty,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud. “It’s very distracting, I can focus at all,” he grumbled and Magnus laughed. “You’re doing it on purpose.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Alexander. How am I doing it on purpose?!”

“Dear lord, you two are _so_ married,” they heard Izzy say and Alec flushed, Magnus winking at her.

“Izzy, stay out of this,” said Alec. “I’ll kick his ass,” said Alec then and tried to attack Magnus.

Magnus simply ducked down, then kicked the back of Alec’s knee and thus made his boyfriend land on the floor. Before Alec could stand up, Magnus placed his foot lightly on Alec’s chest so that he couldn’t stand up and then dropped his weapons. “I win,” said Magnus with a bright smile. “Again. That makes five to one for me,” said Magnus and Alec groaned. “But again, who’s counting?” teased Magnus.

“Let’s go again,” panted Alec and then took Magnus’ hand to stand up, Izzy laughing near them. They were adorable when they were bickering like an old married couple. “Best out of ten wins and-”

“Give it a rest, Alec, Magnus will win again,” said Izzy.

“Iz, shut up,” said Alec. “I’ll win this time, you’ll see,” said Alec and gripped the staff. “Come on, let’s go,” said Alec, hunching down and Magnus only started laughing. Alexander was adorable and he wrapped his arms around his stomach as his laughter grew louder.

“I love you, Angel,” said Magnus without thinking and Alec dropped the weapon and his eyes were wide.

_Angel. Magnus had called him an Angel!_

**Alec.exe had stopped working.**

Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw Alec just standing there, face red as a tomato, flushing furiously. He was blinking and tried to breathe, his heart thumping loud against his ribcage. Magnus grinned, because finally. That was it, that was the pet name! Alec was flushing so prettily and even Isabelle was swooning near them over the nickname!

“Alec, you still alive?” asked Izzy with a smirk.

“What?” asked Alec and then blinked. “I, um, yes?”

Magnus laughed and went closer to Alec, cupping his face and kissed him. “You’re so adorable when you blush, Angel,” he said again and Alec melted.

“A-A-Angel,” said Alec quietly.

“Uh huh,” purred Magnus against his lips. “My pretty Angel,” he whispered against his lips and Alec felt weak in the knees.

“I-I-I need to sit down, yes, okay,” said Alec and waddled over to the side, Izzy giving Magnus thumbs up before she left the room as she guessed they would need some time alone. Magnus went over to Alec, who was _shaking._

Angel!

“You okay?” asked Magnus and a cheeky smile.b

“Yeah,” said Alec with a bright smile.

“I told you I’d find a perfect pet name for you, Alexander,” whispered Magnus against Alec’s ear and Alec only nodded.

Fair enough, Alec lost. Who cared! It was something he was happy to lose for a change and he just leaned against Magnus. “I love you too,” he whispered into his ear and Magnus only pulled his _angel_ in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Please leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed it. Would meant the world to me!!


End file.
